


You were the one.

by thevamps5sos56



Series: Darling, we'll do this. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dead Derek Hale, Depression, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Triggers, True Mates, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: If only he'd been there sooner, his mate would still be alive. If only he had gotten the bite when Peter offered it. If he hadn't ran  out sobbing loudly after their fight. If only he wasn't pregnant with Derek's pups, and extremely sensitive. If only he stayed, Derek wouldn't have been split open by another wolf. If he hadn't ignored the shouts his fox heard, his love would be still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**[Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJDYilZezU&list=PLkv0-0KggAzLFnq4SB27gEjrNi_u55QWm&index=2) (Day 1)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

  The smell of Derek's blood wafts into my nose, and I immediately turn on my heel. I feel pain rush through me, and I let out a growl running back towards Derek. I get back to our house, and the door is wide open. I run inside seeing Derek laying on the floor, arms hugging himself, and skin paler than mine. His heartbeat is slow, the complete opposite of my jack-rabbiting heart. I collapse next to Derek, and I pull him on to my lap. "Derek no, baby don't. Stay with me." I say crying, and I shove my lips against his kissing him passionately. "Derek you need to start healing!" I yell, and he looks into my eyes. He lifts his hands to my face, and pulls me in kissing me deeply. "I love you Derek." I say sobbing, and he tries to heal but it doesn't work. "I have to call Deaton." I say panicking, and reach for Derek's phone. I move my hand to his pocket, but grabs my hand. He pulls me against him, and wraps my arm around his waist.

 "I love you Stiles." Derek voices weakly, and I look at him.

  "No don't say goodbye, We're having pups, they need their papa. I need you." I cry out looking into his eyes, and kiss him. I keep peppering his face in kisses, and I look back into his eyes. All the light is taken out of them, and my chest feels like its on fire. I feel the pups heartbeat quickening inside of me, and I wrap my arms around my bump. "Deeeerrreeeekkk." I scream at the top of my lungs, and the tears start flowing freely. I hold myself against Derek, I wrap my leg around him, and rest my head against his chest not hearing a thing. "I love you, oh fuck." I sobbing hard, and I let out another scream. I let out a growl as his phone starts ringing, and I take it from his pocket. I click the green button, and I hear laughter coming through the other line. 

"Derek?" It has to be Peter of all of the pack. 

"Derek is indisposed at the moment." I say keeping my voice steady, and I hang up the phone. I set it behind me, and I quickly grasp back onto him. Why hadn't Lydia warned us about it. I fucking hate her, I fucking hate everyone. My fox lets out a howl, and I start sobbing myself to sleep. A sleep filled with memories of my mate.

 

  **(Day 2)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

  I wake up smiling, but the dread comes back instantly. I am numb. I reluctantly peel myself from my mates corpse, and I stand up walking towards the fridge. I open the door, and grab eggs. I have to take care of the pups. I quickly make the eggs, and I eat them slowly. I put the carton away after I finish eating, and I grab a bag of snacks. I grab two bottles of Gatorade,  and set them on the floor beside Derek. I walk up the stairs going into our room, and I relieve myself in the bathroom. I grab our blankets, and pillows off the bed, and walk back to Derek. I lay the blanket out and set his pillow where I'm laying and mine where he will be. I pick Derek up, and I lay him down on our blanket. I lay next to him, and I open the Gatorade. I take a sip of it, and take a deep breath through my nose taking in Derek's scent. I place my head into Derek's neck, and I fully shift. I rub my fur against his face, and I let out cries finally feeling the hollowness in my heart. I clean the blood off Derek, and I move so I'm laying on top of him. I fall back to sleep, and when I wake a few hours later both our phones are ringing. I shift back, and I down half of the Gatorade. I grab some snacks, and I feel the sobs start racking through my body. I place my hands on my stomach, and I whimper knowing the pups know one of their father's is dead. I continue sobbing, and scream at the continuous ringing.  I grab both our phones shutting mine off, and putting Derek's on "Do not Disturb". I unlock it, and I go to the gallery. I start looking through every picture, and the memories of each one start coming back. Remembering every moment, stopping when I see the selfie with us and Deaton the day we found out that I am pregnant. Which happened to be only three days ago. A tear hits his phone, and I continue sliding through. When I get to the last one, our first kiss after being wedded, I let out the loudest sob of the day I turn his phone off. I place it down next to me, and I look over at Derek. "I love you." I whisper, and I close my eyes.  _I love you too, Stiles._ I jump out of the sound of his voice, and cry realizing my mind has started playing tricks on me. I cry myself to sleep, again, and fall into a terrorizing sleep.

 

**(Day 3)**

**Stiles'  P.O.V**

When I wake up I'm covered in my own piss, and all I can do is cry.  I lay there for a while, just sobbing, and I eventually grab a protein bar. I unwrap it, and shovel it into my mouth. I grab the bag, and I go through it in what seems a half an hour. I down the rest of the open Gatorade, and open the next one. I quickly finish it off, and I close my eyes. I need to die. I can't even cry anymore, and I force my body into unconsciousness. Into a dreamless sleep.  I wake up a little while later to knocking at the door, and I growl. "Go Away!" I scream out, and lay my head on Derek's chest. After the knocking stops I listen as they leave, I fall back to sleep. I don't have any dreams, and I wake up fully shifted. I wander around the house for awhile, and I lay back down next to Derek. I succumb to sleep, and I feel everyone of my senses fly out the window. The next time I wake up it's to Lydia screaming, and the pack running into the house. I cover Derek with my body, and I let my tears seep into his skin. I look up at the pack, and wave a realization when they can't hear Derek's heartbeat. They come running forward, and I let out a growl snapping my muzzle shut. I let myself shift back, and I wrap my body around Derek. I stare at his beautiful face, and I feel anger rushing through. I place my hand on my stomach, and I kiss Derek's cold lifeless lips. I hear the pack walking closer, and Scott stops right next to me. He pulls me off of Derek, and carries me bridal style up to the master bathroom. I let him set me against the wall, and I stare blankly as he fills the tub. I let him place me into the tub, and he fills it with bubbles. He starts cleaning me off, and I start sobbing again. Scott rubs my back with the sponge, and he places his fingers into my hair. After he finishes cleaning me, he pulls the plug heh, and grabs a towel. He picks me up out of the tub, and wraps the soft towel around me. "Put me down." I whimper, and he listens. I dry myself off, and walk into our bedroom. I walk to the dresser, and grab everything out of Derek's "side". I slowly get dressed, and I walk to the closet pulling on Derek's grey Henley. I make my way downstairs, and growl when Derek is missing. I launch myself at the pack, and my fangs and claws extend. "Where is he?" I shout, and my head snaps to the door when Peter walks in covered in dirt. I run towards him, and I lift him up by his shirt. "What did you do?" I scream in his face, and he winces.

 "I buried him." Peter says his voice shaky, and I throw him against the wall. I walk outside, and groan when I'm followed. I walk over to the dirt pile, and I get on my knees. 

  "I'm all alone,now. Why does horrible shit happen every time something good news?" I punch my hand against the ground, and I look up into the sky howling. The rest of the pack howls as well, and I lay down to start earthing. I place my bare feet into the dirt that's covering Derek, and I scream. I look up at Peter, and I make grabby hands at him. He lays down next to me, and he wraps his arm around me.

  "You're not alone, Stiles." Peter whispers into my ear, and I breath him in. He smells a lot like Derek, but he smells like what you'd expect him to smell like. So sweet, and slightly of cologne. I lay my head on Peter's chest, and I look up at him. 

"I'm pregnant." I whisper, and silent tears run down my face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They found out Stiles is pregnant when he was 2 months pregnant

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYzVVr4z70o)  **(1.5 months later)[here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9Ht08fu8Cw)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

    Fuck, I miss him. I cover my face with his pillow, and I scream into it. My face is soaked with tears, and I look over at Derek's side of the bed. He's not here. He's not here. He's fucking gone. Derek is fucking dead! "Why?!" I yell looking at the ceiling, and I set Derek's pillow down. I place my hand on the small bump, and I cry for the pups. The loss of their father. I smile sadly as I feel flutters in my abdomen, and I rub my belly. "I love you, pups." I let myself relax, and I focus my hearing on their heartbeats. One slightly faster than the other. I look at the alarm clock, and I notice that it's a few minutes before the alarm is supposed to get up. I have an appointment with Deaton at ten this morning. I have two hours until then. I shut off the alarm, and carefully climb out of bed. I fix the bed up, and feel my stomach start to bubble. Oh god no. I swallow trying to get the nausea to go away, but I feel it coming up. I run to the bathroom, and carefully drop in front of the toilet, throwing up the last bit of yesterday's dinner. Then I'm throwing up stomach acid, and I'm sobbing in pain. "C'mon guys, give daddy a break." I say with my hand on my stomach, and I flush the toilet. I walk over to the sink, and wash off my face. I brush my teeth, and strip out of my clothes. I turn on the shower, and climb in. I grab Derek's shampoo, and Pour a lot into my hand. I rub it into my scalp, and I smile at the smell. I wash it out, and I wash my body. When I'm finished, I shut off the water, and step out. I grab a towel, and dry myself off walking into the room.I quickly get dressed, and smell bacon and blueberry pancakes in the air. I walk towards the door, grabbing the handle, and I open the door hearing the lock pop open. I walk slowly downstairs, and smile at the sound of the pack laughing. "There better be food for us." I yell, and they all run over to me. God I hate being pack mom. "Guys I can walk. I'm not waddling yet." The pack lets out whines, and I laugh at them. "You can help get me some food, and orange juice tho. I say watching as them run into the kitchen. Okay so maybe I don't hate it. I walk into the kitchen, and sit on a bar stool at the island. I chuckle when I'm handed a plate full of pancakes and bacon, as well as the three cups of orange juice in front of me. I silently thank the wolves, and I look at Peter who's cleaning up my kitchen. "Thanks Peter." I start eating my food, and sigh as the wolves watch me eat. I roll my eyes at them, and I finish my bacon. I gulp down some of the orange juice, and continue eating. I just finished everything that I was given, and I stand up putting everything in the sink. I look out the window, my chest hurting when I see Derek's car, and I feel myself shift. My tail,ears, fangs, and claws are out. I turn around facing everyone, and my eyes flash. 

  "Stiles your eyes, they're purple." I let out a whimper, and I wrap my tail around myself.

  "It means I'm grieving my true mate." I whisper out, and I walk up behind Peter. I wrap my tail around his leg, and I tug on it. "C'mon we have to go." I grab the keys to the Camero, and I walk outside shifting back when I reach the car. I climb into the drivers side, and Peter climbs in next to me. I buckle up, and start the car. I put the car in reverse, and pull out of the driveway. When I'm on the road, I put the car in drive and speed down it. I roll down the windows, and I let the wind blow through my hair. I lean into the seat letting my ears and tail out relaxing as the wind touches them. I let out a howl, and feel the pups kick. I smile when the clinic comes into view, and I pull into the driveway. I park behind the clinic, and we climb out stretching a bit. As soon as the doors close, I lock it, and I realize I'm still partly shifted. I quickly shift back, and we walk into the clinic through the back door. Peter accidentally bumps into me, and a whiff of his scent makes my fox swoon. What the hell?

 "Hey, guys!" There's Deaton he's in the front room.

 "Hey Deaton." I say, and lay on the examination table. I smile at Peter, and he holds my hand. My fox seems to like that, because my tail is out, and wrapping around Peter. My fox must recognize him as family. Yeah that's it. I smile as Deaton walks over with everything he needs to use for the examination on top of cart, and he pushes it next to me. He starts with my blood pressure, and checking my temperature. He writes it down in his notes, and sets it down.

 "Your blood pressure is still a little high, but that's normal considering the situation." God I hate that. 

  "You mean my mates death. You know the father of my children yeah. Completely normal."  I look at him flashing eyes, and he flinches. "Sorry." I say, and he smiles sadly at me. 

 "I'm sorry, too." He says, turning on the ultrasound, and I lift me shirt up to my chest. I wince when the cold gel lands onto my stomach, and he sets the ultrasound on my belly. I look at the screen, and smile when the pups show up on the screen. He moves the thing around some more, and I notice a smile on his face. "Looks like you're having a son and a daughter." Cora and Clark. God I can't wait to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

**(4 months pregnant 17 weeks)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

_I smile at Derek as he presses his ear against my stomach, laughing softly when he looks up at me with a shit-eating grin."There's really two of them." Derek says, and I nod smiling at him as he stands up. He presses his lips against mine, and I kiss him back. I open up my mouth for him, and suddenly Derek smells like he's rotting. I open my eyes, and I'm kissing Derek's corpse. I pull back, letting out a scream, and I start shaking him. "No you're not dead, you can't be. I'm pregnant, my due date is next week." Fuck, there's a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen, and my pants are soaked."No the can't be happening I'm only four months pregnant." I hear my subconscious yell, and I look at my stomach as it deflates to a smaller bump, and then there's blood pouring out of Derek. DEREK!_

~~~~I wake up drowning in tears, having woken up from the nightmare of a dream. I sit up letting out a cough, and I wonder downstairs into the guest room. I climb into bed with Peter, and I lay my head on his chest. His arm wraps around me, and I rub my hand sleepily up and down his bare chest. God, I miss fucking Derek. I shouldn't be thinking about that next to his uncle. I look at Peter's face and smile at him. He's so beautiful. What the hell is wrong with me? I close my eyes, and I try to ignore my fox. I feel[my fox start to cry for a mate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzN2xPnWNd4), and I bite my lip so it doesn't come out. It's just hormones. I look at the clock next to Peter and see that it's five in the morning. Maybe I should just get up. I go to sit up, but Peter pulls me down. "You're okay sweetheart." I smile at his words, and I lay back down. Peter runs his fingers through my hair, and I start purring. Fuck that feels good. I lean into his touch, and I hear him chuckle lightly. I let myself fall asleep, and I smile as I start to dream.

_"Daddy, Clark is bugging Papa." I stare at my strawberry blonde daughter, and I walk to the stairs._

_"Clark get out of Papa's office now young man." I smile as the mini Derek walks out of Peter's office, and he stares at his tiny feet. He walks downstairs and stops at my feet._

_"Sorry, Daddy." I pat Clark's head and smile as Cora gives him a stern look. Wow, that's a Derek look. I laugh at the twins and smile as the new member of the family kicks inside of me._

_"C'mon pups, lets play in your room." I place my hands on their backs, and we walk into the twins room. Half of it orange with a fox painted on it, and the other white with a wolf on it. Where the color separates from the white by the window, there's a large moon painted on it, and at the front of the room is a forest. I have to get a present for Lydia, I'm so happy she did this. It's beautiful. I smile when they grab my hands and pull me carefully onto the activity carpet. "What are we going to play?" I ask, and they both lean in to touch the cars, accidentally knocking their heads together. I laugh softly, and the twins glare at me. "You guys okay?" I ask, and they nod. I watch as they both grab the tiny camero's, and start driving them around the track._

_"Daddy, I miss Dada," Cora says, and I pull her onto my lap. The twins both remember Derek, we didn't have to tell them stories before they brought him up._

_"I miss him too, sweetie," I say running my fingers through her hair, and Clark sneaks his way on to my lap. I wrap my arms around them, and press kisses to the top of their heads. I turn around when I hear footsteps coming from behind us, and I smile at Peter. He walks closer, bending at his knees, and kisses me. I kiss him back, and the pups jump off my lap._

_"Papa." The twins yell in unison, and they grab Peter's legs. I feel Peter, and the twins hand's on me and I start laughing hysterically when they start tickling me. I let out a howl, and rest my head against Peter's chest._

_"Oh my god, stop. Guys, don't you dare." I feel my face going red, and the twins let go. Before I can catch my breath, Peter presses his lips to mine, and I pull him down on the floor next to me. I wrap my leg around his waist, and I kiss him deeply. I hear someone cough, and I look around and nobody else is even in the house. What was that?_

_"Wake up!" I am awake? I blink, and_ when my eyes open the room is Dark. I flash my eyes and see Scott at the end of the bed. I look down and blush to realize I'm on Peter. He smiles at me, and I crawl off of him.

 "Hey, Scottie?" I say confused, and he stares at me.

  "I heard you howl." Oh, I must have howled in my sleep.

  "I howled in my dream," I say smiling at Peter, and look back up at Scott.

  "Must have been a bad dream. For you to howl that loud." I shake my head at his words, and I smile at him.

 "Quite the opposite actually. Had a dream about the pups." I smile and place my hand on my belly. "We should make this their room. There's another guest room in the basement." I feel Peter rest his head in my neck, and I shiver. 

   "Yeah this looks nice, might want to paint it something that isn't black," Scott says looking at the wall, and I smirk. 

   "Yeah, I'm going to ask Lydia for help." I blush when Peter starts scent marking me, and I stare at Scott with wide eyes. "Peter whatcha doing there?" I ask, and he rubs his harder against my neck.

   "You smell good." He whispers, and I laugh. I pat his head, and I smirk at Scott.

   "See I don't smell that bad," I say, and Scott laughs at me. "Peter C'mon the rest of the pack is probably going to show up," I say, and he let's out a growl. "Geeze calm down boy." I pull away from him, and I climb out of bed. I hug Scott, the bump making it awkward, and Peter quickly walks up to me grabbing my hand. "Peter I'm okay. You can relax, honey." I say, and give myself a confused look. I smile to myself when he relaxes, but he still holds onto me. As we walk into the living room, I know I was right when I hear the pack's heartbeats coming from outside. Peter and I walk to the door, and I open the door letting everyone in. They all smile, pretending to not notice Peter's possessiveness, and we all sit down in the living room. I smile when Peter pulls me onto his lap, and he presses his face into my neck. "Okay, mister we have guests," I say, and my fox yelps when Peter's pulls away. I blush when everyone looks at me, and Peter puts his face back. I feel my eyes flash, and my heart feels less broken. I have no idea why I'm grieving so fast. I lean against Peter, and he wraps his arms around the three of us.

  "So why did you howl?" Lydia's voice asks, and I notice her at the door. They must have called her.

  "Just a very sweet dream. Also, we have to talk after breakfast." I say and laugh when the Pack minus Peter and Lydia get up and walk into the kitchen. "Well, I guess we can talk now," I say, and pat the seat on the couch next to me. Lydia sits next to me, and I grab her hand. "So I was thinking about making the guest room, the Pups room."

  "Do you really want them in a black room?" She asks, and I give her "the look".

  "No, I want them in a prison cell. No of course not, I was hoping with your art skill you would paint the room." I say smiling at her, and she rolls her eyes.

  "Of course, but I get to do it how I want." She says, and I let out a whine.

   "But I liked how you painted it in my dream," I say, and she rolls her eyes at me.

  "I think I have an idea on how you'll like it." She says, and I smile when Peter hums. 

  "I agree with her, especially because you were giggling in your sleep." I blush and stare at him.

  "Hey it's not my fault that I was pregnant in my dream, and you and the pups were tickling me!" I say, and slap a hand over my mouth. "Completely ignore what I just said," I whisper out, and Peter's hands slide down to my hips. 

   "I don't think I can, who got you pregnant again pup?" Peter whispers into my ear, and I let out a whimper making him laugh. I smile at Lydia, and she walks into the kitchen. I turn around on Peter's lap, and I glare at him. "What's the matter, baby?" Peter whispers again, nipping on my ear, making me shiver. I raise my eyebrow at him, and he starts tickling me. I start laughing hysterically, and I feel the pups start kicking. Peter moves his hand, continues tickling me, and I get kicked straight in the bladder. I feel myself blush as I piss myself, and Peter lets out a growl.

  "Uh, Sorry," I say, and climb off his lap. "We need to shower, alone," I say, and I run up the stairs. I walk into my bathroom and strip out of my clothes.

   "Ew Peter Why do you smell like piss, Stiles' piss?" Issac asks, and I laugh loudly.

   "He's pregnant, and I tickled him. I'll be back." Peter says, and I hear him walk into the bathroom downstairs. I turn on the water and step inside.

**Peter's P.O.V**

   "Fuck." That was so hot. What's happening to me? I throw my clothes on to the floor, and I turn on the water. I let my hand travel down to my hardening cock, and I step into the shower. I wrap my fingers around my length and give myself a squeeze. I close my eyes, and Stiles' lips come into mind. Mmf does that boy have pretty lips. He also has a big mouth, I wonder how much he can take. I let the fantasy of him letting me fuck into his mouth take over, and I start fucking into my hand hard. "Shit, such a hot mouth." I moan out and feel myself getting close. Shit that was fast. I moan loudly cumming all over my hand, some landing on the wall, and I wash it off after catching my breath. I use some body wash, and focus my hearing upstairs. 

  "Yes, fuck right there. Mmf." Hot damn, he's touching himself. I clean myself off and turn off the water. I grab a towel before stepping out, and I dry myself off. I wrap the towel around my waist and step out. I walk to the guest room and grab some clothes. I hear the water shut off upstairs, and I try to sneak up there. I laugh when I'm caught by Lydia, but I keep going. I walk into his room and lay my clothes out on his bed. I wait until his hand hits the handle, and I drop the towel. I smirk when I hear him suck in a breath, and I reach for my sweatpants. "Hey, you stop right there mister!" Stiles says, and I turn around smirking when his jaw drops when he sees my cock. "So besides the beauty gene, you guys have really good genes," Stiles says still staring at me, and I cough. 

  "Eyes up here boy," I say, and he rolls his eyes.

   "You wouldn't be naked in my room if you wanted me to look at your eyes." He quickly replies, and I nod my head. I grab my pants and pull them on. "Who said you could get dressed?" Woah, what's up with this cutie. 

   "Stiles, I gave myself permission," I say, and he rushes forward kissing me. I kiss him back, and I place my hands on his face. I pull back, and I pull him into a hug.

  "Stiles, calm down," I say after hearing his racing heart, and I run my fingers through his hair. 

  "Stiles is Peter bothering you?" Scott yells, and Stiles collapses relaxed into my chest.

  "No I'm not bothering him," I say, and hear them walk upstairs. "Don't come in," I whisper, and I grab a blanket. I wrap it around us and pick Stiles up. His legs wrap around my waist, and I walk to the door. I open the door, and they all are staring right at me. "Go away. Go have breakfast." I say shaking my head and rub Stiles' back. He lets out a hum, and I smile. The pack walks downstairs, and I follow after them. I walk into the kitchen, taking Scott's plate, and laughing when he glares at me."It's for him, and the pups." I say and walk into the beautiful dining room. I set the food on the table, and sit down. I lift his head up, and he's blissed out. I run my thumb on his chin and kiss his forehead. "C'mon sweetie, you gotta eat," I whisper, and his eyes flutter. "That's it, good boy." Stiles blushes, and I help him turn around. He picks up the fork and starts eating.

 "Aren't you hungry?" He asks, and I smile.

 "Yes, but I can wait."

 "Someone get Peter a plate!" Stiles yells, and I smirk when I hear everyone jump. 

  "Okay, bro," Scott says, and the pack walks in sitting down. They stare at us, and I place my hand on his bump. I feel my chest warm up, and I rub my face against Stiles' neck.

 "Down boy," Stiles whispers, and I move back grabbing a slice of bacon off the plate that was just dropped off. I place the bacon into my mouth and moan into Stiles' ear. Stiles' moves on my lap and I bite my lip. "Peter knock it off," Stiles says a bit loudly, and everyone looks at us. 

 "What's going on?" Lydia asks, and Stiles blushes. 

 "Nothing, darling," I say, and Stiles pinches me. "Hey, enough of that." I groan when he pinches harder, and I grab his hand. "Stiles I told you to stop, pinching me," I say my voice a few octaves deeper, and he drops his head.

  "Sorry, Peter." Stiles' whispers and I rub his back.

  "It's okay," I say, and motion him to finish his plate. I continue eating and smile realizing why he got upset. "You know you're my baby," I whisper into his ear, and he blushes. We both finish of our plates and smile at everyone.

  "Peter smiling is the creepiest thing ever," Issac says, and Stiles' looks into his eyes.

  "Actually it's the cutest thing ever."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends was born at 22 weeks

**(6 Months pregnant 24 weeks) (This will slow down)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

   "Stiles why are your eyes green?" My head snaps to Issac, and I give him a look.

   "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, and he taps his eyes. 

   "You're eyes are green.They're glowing." That's impossible. 

   "Are you fucking with me?" I ask, and he shakes his head. I smile hearing Peter's footsteps coming down the stairs, and I turn my head towards him. What the fuck, the hallway is lit up green? I stand up walking over to him, and we stop meeting at the bottom of the stairs. "Peter, how is this happening?" I ask crying, and he holds me.

  "I have no idea." He says voice wobbling, and I hold myself up against him. We both start crying in each-others arms, and the pack starts surrounding us."It's rare, but it happens." Peter whispers, and I look up at him. I press my lips against his in a chaste kiss, and continue crying. 

  "It's too soon." I say, and take a step back. I feel my fox start whining, and I turn around crossing my arms and pouting.  Peter wraps his arms around me, and I lean into his touch.

  "It's okay, we'll just cuddle." Peter says, and I lean even further against him. I feel myself relax into his hold, and I stop crying. I take a deep breathe, and I turn around. "Just don't resist touching me, it'll hurt." Peter whispers, and I nod. 

 "It was like that with Derek." I say, and I hear Lydia walking around in the twins' room.

  "What was like what with Derek?" Scott asks, and I nuzzle Peter's chest. 

   "It hurt like hell not to touch him when we were mated, that's why we were always touching each other."  I say, and I turn to look at him.

   "What does that have to do with you and Peter?" I let out a giggle at him, and I grab Peter's hand. 

   "How long have you been here?" I ask, and he continues staring at me. 

   "I just walked in." Scott says, and I look at Peter. I give him a knowing look, and he nods. 

  "Everyone out of the way." Peter says, and we step out hand in hand stopping in front of Scott. I feel the burn of a new mating rune on my wrist, and we both show Scott our matching ones. The old one is on the bottom on my left foot, considering my legs were on Derek's lap when we were mated. I hear the gasp coming from everyone's mouths before they come out, and I'm leaning against Peter. "It's alright baby." Peter whispers into my ear, and the pups start moving at the sound of their Papa's voice. I place his hand on my belly, and they kick together. 

  "Woah. Cora, Clark no need to kick so hard." I say, and Peter rubs my belly which seems to calm them down. "Aww they already soothe for their Papa." I say looking up at Peter, and he of all people blushes and it makes me swoon. I jump when hear Lydia let out a loud "Yes", and she's running out of the twin's room. I walk over to her, and she smiles, closing the door behind her. "C'mon I wanna see." I say grabbing her hand, and she stares at my wrists. She smiles at it, and smiles at Peter. 

   "No you're pregnant." She says, and I let out a dramatic sigh. 

   "But I'm supernatural, and I never get sick." I say, and she rolls her eyes. 

   "I don't care, you're not exposing my niece and nephew to those fumes." She says, and I start fake crying. "Oh my god, Stiles. I was going to show you pictures." Lydia says, and I giggle. She grabs her phone from her pocket, and opens up the gallery. I gasp when I see them, they're exactly like the one's in my dream.

  "Lydia last time I checked you're just a banshee right? You have stabbed the back of my neck to look into my memories or anything?" I ask and she scoffs.

  "Of course not, this just what I sketched out. Why?" I look at her, and I blush.

   "That's the painting on the wall from that dream I had." I tell her, and she smirks. 

   "Dream Lydia, and I both know what you like." She says, and I hug her.

   "Oh thank you, thank you." I say bouncing a bit, and stopping when I feel like I'm going to puke. "Oh no, no more of that." I say placing my hand on my mouth, and I take a deep breath calming down. I give Lydia a kiss on the cheek, and before I can fully pull back arms are wrapped around me. My heart speeds up when I smell Peter, and I loll my head back. "How dare you smell so good." I say accusingly, and I lick his jaw. Peter's wolf lets out a whine, and I rub my head against his shirt.  I smile at him, and blush when Issac coughs.

   "So that's why you're eyes were green." Issac says, and I turn around looking at him. 

   "Yes Issac, Peter is my second true mate." I say, and squeeze Peter's hand. "Also why are you guys here so late? I know why Malia and Lydia are, but?" I ask, and run my fingers through my hair.

   "Dude it's only 8." Scott says, and I roll my eyes.

   "Yeah I'm usually in bed by 07:30." I say, and his eyes widen in surprise. 

   "Where's Stiles and what did you do with him?" Issac asks, stepping too close for Peter's liking. Peter starts growling, and I put my hand over his mouth.

    "I'm pregnant I need more sleep- and ew don't lick my hand!" I exclaim moving my hand quickly away from Peter's mouth. I rub his saliva against his face, and I stick my tongue out at him. 

   "Fine, where do you want me to lick you?"

    "Peter Hale!" I say laughing loudly, and he squeezes my hips. "Ah, massage my hips." I moan out, and the pack starts walking backwards towards the door. I wave as they all leave, and I turn around facing Peter. "C'mon, you're going to give me a massage, and then we will sleep."

  "Okay, baby." That sounds amazing coming out of Peter's mouth. I grab his hand, and we walk upstairs. "I give the best massages, you'll love it so much." God I love this man.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**(7 months 29 weeks)**

**Peter's P.O.V**

I walk inside the house, following the sound of Stiles' heartbeat. I walk into the [twins room](http://a.co/gUGoK2y), and a frown falls upon my face when I see Stiles asleep in the rocking chair. The chair is against the fox wall, and the Derek-like wolf stares right at him. I walk closer biting my lip when I see the tear-stains on his beautiful face. He's been doing this every night since we mated. I know he feels like shit for letting his fox mate again so fast, he told me, but Derek wouldn't want him crying himself to sleep every night. It also isn't his fault that he mated so fast, he's pregnant. His fox needs someone to take care of him, and it chose me. Stiles has been wearing my sweaters instead of the physical contact we're supposed to be getting, and I've been getting hugs here and there. He's just collapsed in on himself the day after that night. He barely even talks to Lydia or Scott now. I respect his grieving, I'm still there too. But losing a mate, a true mate at that is like being ripped in half. That's why I keep my space knowing he needs more time to grieve. Especially with two pups on the way, they must feel the stress of the loss as well. I take a deep breath letting tears fall down my face, and I sit on the floor next to Stiles. I rest my head against his lap, and I let out sobs. This is the first time I cried like this since Derek died, I miss my nephew so much. I feel a hand rest in my hair,and I sob so hard my body shakes. I love Stiles so much. I always have, but the type of love changed. I hear him start crying, and I rub my hands on his legs. "I'm sorry, Stiles." I say turning my head, and kissing his belly. "I'm so sorry, pups." I look up at Stiles, and he lets out a silent sob. His fox has been in control of him so much since Derek died, and it wanted to find a mate for him to help him grieve. I push myself onto my knees, and I press a kiss to Stiles' cheek. I run my fingers through his hair, and he rests his head against my shoulder. 

  "Why does something horrible happen to me, every time I am really happy? It's like the universe wants me to slip off the chair. " Stiles says, and I snap my head up grabbing his face with my hands.

   "Listen here, boy. Don't ever say something like that again." I lean my forehead against his, and I peck his lips. "I know you feel guilty, and to be honest so do I. But remember we don't have to do anything until you're ready. I know you don't know why you grieved so fast. You're pregnant. You need protection. It's your instincts, lala.  I'll do anything for you.You haven't had a sufficient amount of sleep." A sob catches in his throat, and I look into his eyes. I grab his hand, and squeeze it gently. "How about I take you to bed, huh?" I ask, and he nods his head. I pick him up carefully, and carry him out of the room. I carry him up the stairs, and push the bedroom door open with my foot. I walk over to the bed, and lay Stiles down. I pull the blanket over him, and kiss his forehead. I walk out of the room, and back downstairs to the twins room. I lean against the door, and let more tears fall. I take a deep breath wiping the tears off of my face, and I walk into the living room. I lay down on the couch, and I wrap one of Stiles' blankets around me. At the scent of my mate I start sobbing quietly, my whole body shaking, and I let my exhaustion take over. Soon I feel myself falling into a dark abyss, and I am unconscious. 

 

 

***5 hours and 15 minutes later***

 

"Fuck!" I hear Stiles howl out, and I jump to my feet running into the kitchen. What I see when I get in there is a mess. There's cereal all over the floor. I let a laugh slip out of my lips, and watch as a shirtless Stiles turns around glaring at me. "What's so funny?" Damn he's beautiful. 

        "What happened Sweetie?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

        "Well somebody not naming names, Scott, opened the cereal by the bottom. So when I picked it up, I flipped it over, and this happened." Stiles says his hands pointing dramatically at the floor, and I let out another laugh.

      "I'll clean it up, order something from Grubhub." I say handing him my phone, and he smiles at me. He unlocks my phone, and sits down at the table. I grab the broom from the closet, and I sweep up the cereal into the dustpan. I pour the cereal into the trash, and walk up behind Stiles. I wrap my arms around his waist, hands on his stomach, and I give him a light squeeze. He smells so good. I look over his shoulder at my phone, and feel my face split with how hard I smile. He ordered a lot of pancakes. He also ordered some Chinese from the place Derek and him used to get from all the time. I grab onto him as I hear his heart start to speed up, and the salty smell of tears hits the air. Stiles lets out a sob, and I pull him against me. 

   "It's not fair! It's not fair, It's not fucking fair!" Stiles says voice gradually getting louder, and he just starts huffing. I step back carefully, and he throws the empty cereal box across the room. It slams against the door, and I watch as the purple color of rage lights up in his eyes. Stiles just starts screaming, and howling as loud as I've ever heard him. I release my Alpha scent all over him, and grab him. 

    "Mieczysław!" I yell in my Alpha voice while I cradle him, and look into his eyes as they go from purple to orange back to the regular honey color. 

    "Alpha." Stiles says whimpering, and I pull him into my arms. I carry him into the nursery, and I sit in the rocking chair. I rock him in my lap, and a few minutes later Scott is at the door. He runs in, and immediately clamps his hands over his ears when Lydia starts screaming. "They're all dead now." The fox laughs, and I stare at him in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles’ P.O.V**

_I feel the rage pulling my Fox out, and I let out a scream. It takes control, and the scent of the pack that was in my home floods my nostrils. I pull Derek against my chest and let out a killer scream. I blink looking around seeing the pack that killed my mate, and I scream louder. I start snarling and crack my neck. I carefully set Derek down, and start at their Alpha easily ripping his throat out. “Who’s next?” I ask, and smile when I smell the Alpha’s beta mate pisses herself. “Thanks for volunteering.” I surge for her, and she tries fighting back. It’s useless I’ve become kinda invincible since I became pregnant. I grab her carotid with my teeth, and I pull out the flesh. I turn around smirking at the three other beta’s, and I scream louder. I start howling and let out my tails snapping their necks. I rip out their throats and split all of them open in the way they did to my mate. Hunters. Oh, it’s Chris. Fuck, I run off towards Derek. I shift back, picking up Derek, and running as fast as I can back into the house. I close the door and collapse on our bed on the floor in the kitchen. I howl the loudest I ever have, wrapping myself around my mate and pass out. I wake up to Derek yelling my name, and tears start pouring down my face._

 

_“Stiles! Hey Omega, Wake up!” What the hell? That’s not Der._

 

  I wake up screaming and grab onto my mate tightly. I let out a sob, and feel the rage enter me again. "Why didn't I remember that?" I shout at myself and start punching myself in the head. My arms get pulled down, and Peter wraps his arms around me. He presses a kiss to my temples, and I sigh in relief. "I killed the pack that killed Derek," I whisper out and hear running coming from outside. "Please tell them to leave. I need you." I sob out, and Peter kisses my forehead. He climbs out of bed, walking downstairs, and stopping in the living room. I listen as he tells them to leave, and as they walk back outside. He walks back upstairs, and he smiles at me when he's back into the room. He climbs into the bed and wraps his arm around my waist. I look into his eyes and lift my hand to put it on the back of his head. I pull him close giving him a sweet kiss, and he lifts his head back slightly. My hand slides to his cheek, and I smile at him. "I'm gonna go talk to Derek," I whisper and climb out of bed. I grab Derek's sweater off the dresser and put it on. I leave the room and walk downstairs. I walk over to the door, unlocking it, and I walk outside. I shut the door behind me, and I walk over to my mates grave. I place my hand in the dirt, and tears breach my eyes. "Baby, please am I doing the right thing? I feel like I'm betraying you." I sigh rubbing my face, and I look up at the sky. "Hey Bear, guess what? I killed the pack that ripped you to pieces. Yeah me, the one you said that "couldn't hurt a fly". I killed the Alpha first." I whimper, and tears pour down my face. "I'm a murder." My ears twitch when I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn around and flash my eyes. I scream when I see a strange Alpha stalking towards me. I run into the house locking it, and Peter runs up behind me. 

  "What is it, why do you smell like another Alpha?" I whimper and point outside at the trespasser. Peter growls, and he holds me close. "He was musking you." He growls again and releases his own musk all over me. I moan softly feeling dizzy and close my eyes. I hear the stranger walking around the property, and I feel sick to my stomach. 

  "He wants to hurt the twins," I growl out and protectively wrap my arms around my stomach. Peter wraps his arms around the three of us and kisses my temple. 

   "No one will live if they lay a hand on you or the pups." I preen at my mate proclaiming his protection for our little back, and I turn around kissing his cheek.

  "Thank you mate," I whisper and my tails come out along with my ears. "Thank you Alpha."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you will complain if they start having sex soon, this book isn't for you. :)

  **(8 months pregnant 35 weeks)**  

                                                                                                                     **Stiles' P.O.V**

                         I climb into Peter's into Peter's lap resting my butt between his legs and he wraps his arms around me. My back has been hurting all week. I nuzzle against him and feel the twins kick slightly. They are less active now than they were a few weeks ago because they are about to rip me apart. My hips hurt really bad and I wince when Peter lays me out on the bed. He crawls between my legs and starts massaging my hips. I bite my lip holding back a moan and Peter chuckles. "Baby, don't get shy on me. You can make noise I'm taking care of you and I love your mewls." I blush and gasp when he rubs one spot on my right hip making the knot go away. I let out a moan when he rubs it softly."Good boy." I blush and Peter rests his head on my thigh. "Hi pups, how are you? You are going to be here soon, we'll finally get to see how beautiful you are. Your Tata and Papa love you so much. All the pack loves you. Your DaDa loves you and I'm sure he's looking down feeling really proud."  Fuck, tears start pouring down my face and I put my fingers in Peter's hair. I tug his hair up towards me and he gets on his knees leaning over me. I lace my fingers together on the back of his head and pull him down kissing him. He kisses me back and I feel my thighs start trembling. I feel my omega instincts kick in and I feel my thighs start getting wet.  I wrap my legs around his waist and his hands find their way under my shirt. His touch makes my skin feel like it's burning. I moan and he takes that as his opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue dominates my mouth and he pulls my shirt off over my head. I moan into his mouth and my thighs start shaking. 

                      "Peter we can't." I whimper and he drops his head down next to mine.  I grab his face in between my hands and pull him towards my lips. I kiss him and make him look in my eyes. "Fuck it. Peter put your cock inside me now!" I growl out and Peter immediately strips out of his clothes. My fox starts keening at the sight of my naked mate and I whine when my boxers are pulled off. He lays against the headboard and beckons me over. I crawl over to him and he pulls me onto his lap simultaneously shoving his cock into my pussy. "Oh fuck." I place my hand on Peter's on the back of Peter's neck and tilt my head back as he starts thrusting. He presses his lips to mine and we kiss sloppily at the awkward angle but I don't give a fuck it's so good. I expose my neck and Peter mouths at it. I start swiveling my hips and Peter growls against my neck. "Mmm, I love your cock Alpha," I grunt when Peter gives a sharp thrust and let out a whine when he starts sucking on my neck. "Harder." I whimper when he hits my sweet spot and I feel my stomach tighten. "Oh shit, Peter. I'm- uh."

                      "It's okay baby, me too." I moan clenching my eyes shut and my orgasm rips through me. I clench down on Peter and his knot starts forming locking us in place. I squeeze down again and he starts cumming against my cervix. "Fuck." The wolf in my mate growls in pleasure and his eyes flash red. I slam my lips to his own and it's sloppy and full of fangs. 

                      "Fuck is right, I think I forgot how good this felt." I giggle and sigh sadly. "This was amazing." I groan when I'm punched in the bladder by Clark and I grip onto Peter's arm. "Clark, stop that. I have to go pee now. We're still tied." I sigh and I hear Peter's heartbeat pick up. I look in his eyes and I know what he's thinking about without seeing his smirk. "Peter, I can't not on the bed." I giggle and feel another tiny hand hit my bladder. "Clark, goddamn." I whimper and feel Peter's hands on my side. "Peter..." I look into his eyes with a stern face and he starts tickling me. I start cackling and wince when I tug on Peter's knot. "Oh fuck." Peter takes this as an opportunity to start tickling me harder and the twins both hit my bladder. I throw my head back gasping as I just start pissing everywhere. "Babe!" I whine and feel Peter's dick spurt more cum inside me. My legs start trembling when I finish pissing myself and I take a deep breath. I rest my head back against his chest and I sigh. "We need to shower. After your knot goes down." I shut my eyes and Peter runs his hands over my chest turning us on our sides. We cuddle for fifteen minutes before Peter's knot has completely gone down and I crawl over to the other side of the bed. I wince when he falls out of me and I climb off of the bed. "Babe can you go put the sheets in the wash, please?!" I stick out my bottom lip and he smirks. 

                     "Of course baby, now go take a shower. I'll come back up and join you." He walks over to me, giving me a kiss, and I walk off into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and place on my hand on my belly. I step under the spray of the warm water and sigh. I grab the coconut body wash and pour some into my loofah. I put the bottle down and start cleaning myself up. I hear the twins heartbeats slow down and then a gush of fluid pours out of me. Oh fuck. 

                     "Holy shit!" I grunt when I feel my stomach tighten and I grab onto the handle on the shower wall. I take a deep breath when it stops and I finish cleaning my body off. I clean up my thighs and turn off the shower. I grab my towel and feel another gush of liquid erupt out of me. "Peter!" I shout and carefully climb out of the shower. I dry myself off and listen as my mate comes running up the stairs.

                      "What is it, baby?" He asks panicked and I look at my belly. 

                       "The twins are coming now! Call Deaton!"

 


	8. Chapter 8

[ The babies are here. ](http://www.emilymenzie.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/18-3597-post/St-George-newborn-twins-photographer-17-1024x683.jpg)  ***10 hours later***

 

 

                                                                                                                  **Stiles' P.O.V**

                   

                         I look at the beautiful babies in my arms and I let out a sob. They're so perfect. Cora Lynn Hale and Clark Duncan Hale. [Clark came out first](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1547358010366), screaming (cute howling) loudly and before he fell asleep he wouldn't stop babbling at us. Then Cora came out crying quietly and giving off Derek brows. Deaton brought a cute rocking horse over, it's actually a sheep, and put it in the twins room. Peter put the pack-n-play in our room and we have been sitting on the bed crying for hours. We've also been napping. We haven't called the pack yet. I just wanted some time alone with them and Peter before everyone else came over. The twins smell heavenly and of Derek. It makes my heart happy. "I think it's time for them to know," I say turning my head to look at my mate and I press a passionate kiss to his lips. I giggle as a tears pour down my face and I stare at our swaddled up bundles of joy. "God, their hair. No wonder the heartburn was so bad." I sigh and Peter chuckles. "Let's call them once we get downstairs. I have to get dressed." I carefully hand Peter the twins and I climb out of bed. I wince at the movement, my uterus hurts, and I walk over to the dresser.[ I grab a pair of socks and a onesie. ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1547362089560) I get dressed carefully and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and walk downstairs. My phone is on the coffee table, we left it down here last night. I smile at my love who is walking out of the nursery and I sigh. Our tiny little babies are asleep in their crib. Peter walks over grabbing my hand and we sit on the couch. 

                        "I can't believe it," Peter whispers laughing softly and I press my lips to his. 

                        "Me neither, Papa." I lay my head on his shoulder and I look up at him. "Do we have to call them?" I giggle and grab my phone. "I'm surprised they haven't come over yet." I look down at my phone, unlocking it, and I go to the group chat. "I guess I can just text them to come over." I do exactly that not giving any details just saying,  _"Hey, come over." ,_ and I smile at Peter. 

                        "Clark looks just like Derek did." I sigh happily and kiss Peter's cheek.

                        "When we go in there, there's going to be babies." I giggle and let out a sob. "Oh, Peter." He pulls me into his lap and I cling onto his shirt tightly. He cries with me and I let out another loud sob. My head whips up when I hear Cora start crying and I sniffle wiping the tears off my face. I climb off of Peter and walk towards my crying daughter. "Hey, Coraline, that sweet girl of mine." I sing to her and pick her up in my arms. Peter wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses my cheek. I smile and listen as Cora falls back to sleep. "Didn't like hearing me cry," I whisper and set her back down in the crib. We hear cars outside and I pull him out of the twins room turning off the light. "I feel so empty," I whisper putting my hand on my belly and stare at how much smaller it looks. I press my lips against Peter's and his arms wrap around my waist. He licks at my lips and I open up for him. I move my hands to his shoulders and our kiss becomes heated before we hear the door open. I pull back resting my head against Peter's chest and I let go of Peter. I turn to face the pack and I watch as all their eyes zero in on my belly. 

                          "What happened?" Scott asks and I scent his panic. I laugh at him and he looks up at me.

                          "What happened? Seriously Scottie? You don't hear them?" As if on cue Clark starts up his cute howling. I feel my eyes crinkle in pride and I turn around. I howl back at Clark and I am followed into their room. I turn the light on and walk over to my pups. Clark is staring up at me with wide eyes and Cora is still sleeping. "Hi, Clark-a-pup." I giggle at him as he smiles and I hear Lydia start crying next to me. Then I feel my nipples start tingling and I start leaking. "Lydia stop crying." I whimper and pick up Clark. I peel off the top of my onesie and bring his mouth to my nipple. He latches right away and I move to the rocking chair. 

                           "He's a natural." Peter chuckles and I roll my eyes playfully.

                           "Yeah so is miss sassy. Now bring her here too, please." The pack watches us with blissed out looks on their faces and I smile at them. "They look like him. They are so beautiful."


End file.
